


Unassuming Arm Candy

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Evan "Buck" Buckley, Explosions, Implied Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia Boss Eddie Diaz, Marriage Proposal, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Someone took Buck and Chris. Eddie knows Buck can handle it. And he does.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 291





	Unassuming Arm Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This started _early_ this morning. Like 4 am. I wrote like 900 words then took a long nap, but now it's finished. You can blame the [Buddie Discord](https://discord.gg/9VtfKUggzN) for this, so here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy,  
> ~Kael

Eddie was in the middle of a meeting when the doors to his office burst open, but before he could reprimand his cousin’s fiancé for the interruption, the brunet was shoving a phone into his face. He barely glanced at the image on the screen before he was barking dismissals at the two minor Lieutenants from the Southside of the city.

When they were gone, he turned his attention to TK, the younger man biting his lip and tapping his foot on the tiles of his office. “When did this come in?” Eddie rasped, staring at the photo, the photo of his son and lover. There was a bruise on Buck’s temple, already dark even though they couldn’t have been gone long, and Chris’ tear-filled eyes stared up at the camera, duct tape covering his mouth and binding his limbs.

“The photo, five minutes ago. The call that had us scrambling to get Devin and Michel back to the infirmary, fifteen minutes ago. Carlos is checking on them now,” TK replied, dropping into one of the vacated chairs in front of Eddie’s desk. “I already called for the others.”

Eddie nodded absently, staring at the image in front of him. He was understandably worried, but at the same time, the one thought running through his head: _Buck will handle it_.

Buck handled it.

He woke with not a sound, eyes opening to slits slowly. He was bound to a chair; body-warmed metal beneath his hands as he silently flexed to test his bonds. That was the smart part of his capture. The not-so-smart part: he hadn’t been frisked more than a basic brush, so he still had three knives on him… and he was _duct-taped to the chair_. Not rope, not handcuffs, _duct tape_.

A whimper nearby drew his attention and he peeked out of the corner of his eye, searching the room as he carefully worked the flexible blade out of his watchband. _Chris_. The boy was in a chair just off to Buck’s left, bound in his own chair in a similar fashion. Duct tape held his arms and legs to the chair arms and legs, a wide band of the material holding his torso to the chair.

Another noise from his boy and Buck was moving, silently sawing through the duct tape holding him down. A click of a door made him stop, listening as the newcomer entered their room, walking over into Buck’s peripheral view, stopping before leaving the room again without saying a word. Buck breathed out a low sigh, shifting in his seat as went back to cutting his bonds, smirking when the pressure released and he could pull his wrists apart and around in front of him, peeling the duct tape off and balling it up before dropping it to the floor. It was even quicker work to get his legs free before he was standing and moving to Chris, pulling the larger blade from his belt to cut the boy free.

“Shh, _mijo_ ,” Buck murmured, brushing the boy’s hair back and kissing his forehead gently. “Everything will be alright. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He pressed another kiss to the wild curls on Chris’ head. “I need you to do something for me, love,” he whispered, rising to his feet and moving over to the other door in the room with the boy in his arms, pulling it open to find a small closet. He set the boy on his feet, gently brushing his hair back as he crouched down in front of Chris, meeting the boy’s eyes as he brushed his thumbs over the tear tracks on his face, “I need you to stay in here until I or Dad come get you, no matter what you hear. Can you do that for me?” When Chris nodded, Buck pressed a kiss to his forehead gratefully before rising to his feet.

Half his hearing now turned to the hallway outside the room, Buck pulled his sweater off before promptly dragging it down over Chris’ head, smiling at the sniffly giggle that escaped the boy as he shook his head to settle his curls as he thrust his arms through the sleeves. “Stay here, _mijo_ , I will be back.” He watched Chris settle himself in the corner before he closed the door, turning his attention to getting them out of there.

Eddie stared at the building Josh had tracked the various phones to. Amateurs had taken his son, taken his lover. He knew it was only Chris’ involvement that stayed Buck’s hand, that allowed him to be taken but that same factor would have Buck throwing restraint out the window.

A flash in an upper window drew Eddie’s attention and he stepped out of his car, staring at the side door. Five more minutes then he’d go inside.

It didn’t even take five minutes. Three minutes was all it took before the doors in front of him were opening and Buck exited, carrying Chris in his arms, not a single hair out of place on the boy’s head as he swam in Buck’s sweater. It was only Eddie’s trained eye that noticed the mostly wiped away smear of blood on Buck’s forehead and seeing the tiniest peek of Buck’s boot knife explained it away.

“Amateurs,” Buck complained as he stepped into Eddie’s space, pinning Chris between them as the man pulled him into a biting kiss.

“You’re just the unassuming arm candy, _mi amor_ ,” Eddie teased, pressing another light kiss to the blond’s lips before turning his attention to his son, pressing a kiss to boy’s head.

Buck snorted in amusement, “Oh yeah, a former SEAL the arm candy of the Diaz Mafia Don.”

Eddie smirked as he directed his boys to the car to take them home. “Always underestimated, my love, always the wild card.”

Buck huffed, settling in the back with Chris pressed to his side, the boy clutching at Buck’s tee-shirt. “I am not a moll.”

Eddie reached into the inner pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small box that he tossed into Buck’s lap. “How about some permanence, _mi amor?_ ”

Buck opened the box, a bright grin spreading on his face at the sight of the ring inside. “Yes, you doof. Take us home so we can celebrate with our boy.”

Eddie jolted forward to kiss him before leaning back to tap on the glass separating them from their driver. “Home, Nolan.”

The car pulled away, another pair of cars joining them. They were just leaving the area when a fireball filled the sky. The resounding thought: _Good riddance to bad rubbish._

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ****  
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
